


En la noche

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay maravillas que solo la noche conoce. Encuentros que solo en la oscuridad del cielo se dan. Cuando el silencio susurra a las estrellas. Y a veces, las farolas alumbran dando un poco de luz que nunca está de más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furudate.

La calle estaba tan calma y silenciosa que parecía que alguien había pulsado el _mute_ del mando a distancia y había decidido deleitarse solo con las imágenes pobres transeúntes que aún estaban en las calles, o riéndose en silencio de aquellos que andaban tambaleantes por el efecto del alcohol. La parada de tren estaba al cruzar la calle pero habían decidido sentarse ahí, en un banco hasta que quedara realmente poco para la llegada del tren que esperaban. El silencio no molestaba a Kei, de hecho era algo que solía apreciar en varias ocasiones aunque quizás esta no era una de ellas. Kōtarō a su lado frotaba sus manos con fuerza para mantenerlas cálidas. Kei se sentía culpable por tener puestos los guantes de Kōtarō pero sabía que este se quejaría si rechazara tal ofrecimiento.

—Tsukki, ¿sabías que los búhos son aves nocturnas? Salen de noche.

Kei enarcó una ceja al escuchar las palabras de su acompañante. Eso era un conocimiento tan común que hasta un niño lo sabría. La calle estaba helada y las gafas se le empañaban por el frío y el vaho que escapaba de sus labios al respirar. No estaba ciertamente de humor para charlas innecesarias pese a que una parte de sí quería escuchar la voz de Kōtarō. El silencio en Kōtarō era algo extraño, por lo que inconscientemente asimilaba que algo no estaba bien si este no hablaba. Él no quería hablar. Tampoco quería pecar de borde pues Kōtarō iba a irse en cuanto llegara el tren y no sabía cuándo volverían a verse. Ahora era la garganta lo que sentía que se le empañaba.

—Claro que lo sabía, Bokuto-san —contestó con la mejor voz que, su ahora bajo ánimo y el frío, le dejaron.

Kōtarō sonrió mirando el cielo. La luz de la farola hacía ver su pelo más amarillento que blanco y las partes negras aún más oscuras. El silencio volvió a rodear todo. Kōtarō dejó de frotar sus manos y las apoyó en sus propias rodillas para luego tamborilear con los dedos en estas. Parecía inquieto, Kei sabía que quería decir algo más. Se mantuvo en silencio esperando. El reloj seguía contando y la línea que marcaba el tiempo de Kōtarō en Miyagi era cada vez más diminuta.

—La luna también sale solo en la noche.

Ahora sentía el vaho agarrarse a sus cuerdas vocales e impedirle hablar. Los ojos de Kōtarō miraban al cielo sin mirar específicamente nada y el carmín de sus mejillas aderezado con la luz de la farola le hacía tener un color peculiar en sus pómulos. Kei sonrió sin poder evitarlo. A veces pensaba que esa casi bipolaridad pasajera que tenía Kōtarō era contagiosa. Ciertamente Kōtarō le había contagiado de muchas cosas desde que lo había conocido. Algunas de ellas, impagables.

—Cierto.

Arrancar esa simple palabra fue algo difícil y sintió la garganta llena de escarcha. Kōtarō sonrió más ampliamente y dejo de mirar al cielo para mirar al fin a la luna.


End file.
